


Мелкое хулиганство

by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB
Summary: – Ангел, ну вот скажи, неужели тебе никогда не хотелось похулиганить? Или, скажем, сделать что-нибудь, что очень хочется, но, вроде как, неприлично?По мнению Кроули, ангел был в этом отношении совершенно безнадежен, поэтому демон уже приготовился услышать в ответ гневную отповедь. Однако, его ждал сюрприз. Азирафель как-то странно посмотрел на друга, после чего потупил взор и задумался.Бровь Кроули поползла вверх.Ого! А вечер-то, кажется, и впрямь удался…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	1. Приличный ангел

**Author's Note:**

> Обожаю этих двоих. Этим обожанием проникнута каждая написанная мной строчка. Это мой дебютный фанфик, который воспринимается мной в полном соответствии со своим заголовком.

В один из тех немногих прекрасных летних вечеров, когда небо над Лондоном очищается от облаков, даря надежду всем влюбленным, да и просто созданиям «не от мира сего» раствориться на излете дня в золотой нежности заката, полной грудью вдыхая тихое умиротворение легкой печали, некая странная парочка прогуливалась по Сент-Джеймс парку.

Странной она была потому, что, во-первых, представляла собой пару созданий «не от мира сего», а точнее, пару оккультно-эфирных существ. А во-вторых, парочка смотрелась весьма интригующе, так как существа представляли собой практически полные противоположности. Светловолосый, слегка упитанный ангел, одетый в безнадежное ретро, и огненно-рыжий высокий и стройный демон в темных очках, щеголяющий во всех оттенках черного по самой последней моде. Тем не менее, посторонний наблюдатель мог бы отметить, что держались он друг с другом так, будто были знакомы целую тысячу лет. Но он, разумеется, ошибся бы. Они были знакомы шесть тысяч лет. Они были лучшими друзьями. И они были совершенно безнадежно влюблены друг в друга. Безнадежность усугублялась тщательно выстроенными оборонительными укреплениями, призванными сокрыть все непозволительные чувства.

Парк перестал быть местом их тайных встреч, но остался одним из любимых мест для прогулок. После неслучившегося Апокалипсиса их оставили в покое, поэтому они могли больше не беспокоиться относительно того, что кому-нибудь не понравится их совместное времяпрепровождение. В результате как-то так само собой складывалось, что почти все свое свободное время они старались быть друг с другом. А с кем, собственно говоря, еще? Лучшие друзья, прошедшие огонь, воду и медные трубы, причем, кое-что из этого списка — в буквальном смысле слова.

Последние лучи заходящего Солнца еще переливались на волнах пруда, разбавляли охрой зелень верхушек деревьев, дарили последнее тепло прохожим. Утки были накормлены, и теперь Азирафель и Кроули вели одну из своих нескончаемых бесед, пытаясь понять насколько Непостижимый План действительно является непостижимым и в какой именно части.

Озорной лучик заходящего Солнца зацепился за рыжую макушку демона, полыхнув золотом, и похоже, решил немного задержаться в родственной стихии. Ангел с улыбкой смотрел на эту игру света. Кроули уже несколько лет носил короткую стрижку согласно последним веяниям моды. Азирафелю же всегда нравилась роскошная рыжая шевелюра друга и он всегда расстраивался, когда демон стригся коротко, но, разумеется, никогда ему в этом не признавался. Ангел просто терпеливо ждал очередного зигзага капризной моды, когда все вернется в той или иной степени на круги своя или, точнее, к любимой ангелом длине волос.

_Интересно, какое оно на ощупь, это рыжее золото, которое так любят солнечные лучи? Ему всегда хотелось прикоснуться к волосам демона, погладить, а потом зарыться пальцами и взъерошить, растрепав всю прическу, чтобы затем, разглаживая каждую прядку до-о-олго приводить все в исходный порядок. А в конце — уткнуться носом в макушку, вдыхая запах… А еще была змейка, пристроившаяся чуть ниже правого виска. Ее хотелось рассмотреть как следует, провести кончиком пальца по изгибам рисунка, а может быть даже и…_

На этом месте своих мечтаний Азирафель всегда останавливался, пугался сам себя, начинал краснеть и изо всех сил старался перевести поток своих мыслей в другое, более подобающее приличному ангелу, русло. А он, разумеется, приличный ангел.

— Где бы нам сегодня поужинать? — переключился на более приземленную тему Азирафель.

— О, я, кажется, знаю одно неплохое место, где мы еще не были. Ты не против, дорогой?

— _Мой ангел_ , ну как тебя так легко разворачивает от пищи духовной к пище материальной?  
Ну ладно, ладно, поехали, — ответил с легкой улыбкой Кроули, заметив попытку Азирафеля нахмурится.

_Мой ангел… Когда-то Кроули решил так обратиться к Азирафелю в ответ на его расточаемое всюду «мой дорогой», добавив в свои слова некоторую долю иронии. Но с недавних пор (а точнее — с НеАпокалипсиса) слегка ироничное обращение в устах демона непостижимым образом трансформировалось в Превосходную и Недвусмысленную Констатацию Факта.  
Азирафель уловил перемену, и, если бы оставил некоторые свои иллюзии относительно себя самого, давно бы признал, что ему **так** нравится значительно больше. Но нет, он не мог. Он же приличный ангел. Очевидно._

Странная парочка не спеша направилась к выходу из парка.


	2. Скучающий демон

В то время, когда Кроули не находился рядом с Азирафелем, ему становилось откровенно скучно. Раньше он хотя бы употреблял свою неуемную энергию и талант на придумывание способов избежать прямого выполнения данных ему «снизу» заданий. Обычно, он просто ждал, когда люди сами, без всякой посторонней «помощи», получат нужный результат. И потом этим результатом и отчитывался. 

В самом крайнем случае он находил людей темных, пропащих, уже давно принявших сторону зла и просто подталкивал их незаметно в нужную сторону, следя, однако, за тем, чтобы не перегнуть палку. Таких людей демон научился распознавать буквально с первого взгляда, причем мог даже сходу определить, какого рода непотребством занимается данный субъект.

А вот тех, кто колебался на грани добра и зла, он никогда не трогал. Должен был бы, в соответствии со своими должностными обязанностями, но, тем не менее, не трогал. Чем насылать искушения, ему всегда было намного интереснее наблюдать, куда склонится сам человек без всякого постороннего вмешательства. Это было занимательно и давало много поводов для размышлений о природе всего сущего вообще и людей в частности. Можно будет потом обсудить с Ангелом. Если человек склонялся ко злу, Кроули, без всяких угрызений совести (которой у демонов, разумеется, нет), записывал это в своих отчетах на свой счет. Если же выходило наоборот – демон только молчаливо чему-то улыбался.  
И, разумеется, он писал отчеты. Отчеты требовали приложения творческих сил, воображения и смекалки. А как еще можно убедить адское, во всех смыслах этого слова, начальство в похвальном совершении деяний, которых он, строго говоря, не совершал? Для увеличения количества страниц и придания отчету большей убедительности в ход шли исторические экскурсы, описания нравов и обычаев местного (и не очень) населения, а также занимательные эпизоды из жизни действующих лиц. Отчаянная и бескомпромиссная борьба с Великим и Ужасным Ангелом Господним Азирафелем всегда занимала достойное место, придавая повествованию неожиданные остросюжетные повороты.

Люцифер никогда не утруждал себя такой рутиной, как чтение отчетов. На то были его подчиненные. Вельзевул же всегда дочитывала отчеты Кроули до конца. Во-первых, это было не так беспросветно скучно, как читать отчеты других демонов, а, по большей части, даже интересно, а во-вторых, она пытаясь выудить из них неочевидный ответ на вопрос – а чем, собственно говоря, Кроули занимается на Земле? Если же отчет в силу тех или иных причин попадал к Хастуру, Князь Ада едва мог дочитать до середины, безнадежно увязая в описании нравов той или иной народности или в крайне занимательном рассказе о случае, произошедшем с хозяином некоего питейного заведения. Вконец потеряв нить повествования, Хастур с раздраженными ругательствами ставил галочку в ведомости о проделанной работе, продолжая размышлять над сюжетом очередного ответвления от главной линии*.

Несмотря на приличную загруженность, воображение Кроули все равно не давало хозяину покоя, и демона часто посещали собственные идеи относительно того, чем еще можно осчастливить, если так можно выразиться, человечество. Иногда масштабы общепланетарного бедствия превосходили все ожидания. Взять, например, тамагочи, селфи или бесконечные телешоу. А еще социальные сети – предмет особой гордости.

С селфи, надо признаться, получилось нехорошо. Вторая камера на телефоне задумывалась Кроули в качестве мелкого хулиганства – он хотел заставить людей добровольно делать море бессмысленных фотографий самих себя, жутким образом искажающих лица, а потом сидеть свободными вечерами и, листая Инстаграмм, чувствовать приятное удовлетворение от хорошо выполненного злодейства. То, во что эта затея превратилась в итоге, заставило даже демона ужаснуться. Отчет «вниз», разумеется, был написан, причем Кроули желал бы еще приложить к нему сотню-другую фотографий, но, к сожалению, начальство было еще не столь продвинуто. 

На самом деле Кроули даже не предполагал, что смертные сделают с его изобретением. Миллионы людей теперь считали своим долгом сделать миллиард собственных фотографий, ярко и красноречиво говорящих о том, насколько с ними _все хорошо, просто все отлично, вы же видите это солнце** и это море, да?_ И немедленно их куда-нибудь запостить. 

_While democracy is losing its way  
and greed is getting greedier  
console yourself with a selfie or two  
and post them on social media***_

Успех стал измеряться в количествах лайков и подписчиков. Искренность заменила маска Тотального Благополучия. Тонкая паутина лицемерия и самолюбования окутала планету.

Кроули бы радоваться – все же он демон. Но радости почему-то не было. Наоборот, все это наводило на печальные размышления, которые причудливым образом уводили его в совершенно неожиданную сторону, а именно – к нему самому.

_А что, собственно, ты сам пытаешься делать на протяжении вот уже нескольких тысячелетий перед Ангелом? Не ты ли сам создал эту маску? У меня все хорошо, просто отлично, я в полном порядке. Ты видишь это солнце и это море, да? Мне вообще наплевать, что ты думаешь обо мне. Я надеваю темные очки, и никто никогда не узнает, что на самом деле скрывает мой взгляд, и тем более – что творится у меня внутри. Вот только проблема в том, что ему не наплевать. От слова «совсем»._

Как бы то ни было, но в результате каждый раз, когда Азирафель видел людей с насаженным на палку телефоном, он смотрел на Кроули с крайней степенью осуждения, на которую только был способен. Выглядело это не то чтобы страшно, а, скорее, даже забавно, но ангел начинал сердиться, и несчастный демон уже устал безрезультатно объяснять, что он тут практически ни при чем, что «они сами», и, в конец отчаявшись, готов уже был проклясть (хм, или благословить?) тот день, когда ему в голову пришла эта бредовая идея, а заодно и провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не слышать нотации ангела.

_Хотя нет, только не теперь, еще чего не хватало – опять видеть эти адские рожи. Нет уж, увольте! На последнее Кроули, к слову сказать, очень рассчитывал. Во всяком случае, на свою прежнюю работу он не собирался возвращаться ни при каких условиях._

Да, вот что бывает, когда демону с хорошим воображением становится просто скучно… 

А демону было скучно. Казалось бы вот оно – сладкое чувство свободы. Но творческое воображение требовало себя куда-нибудь приложить. Нужно было найти вектор приложения. Гоня свой черный Бентли по улицам Лондона, Кроули размышлял о том, что бы такого сотворить на досуге, когда ангел опять погрузится с головой в одну из своих бесконечных книг.

Однажды, увидев очередную попытку какого-то прохожего поднять приклеенную Кроули к тротуару монетку, к большому сожалению вышеупомянутого демона, Азирафель взял с него слово прекратить сие безобразие на ближайшие несколько лет. Ангел Господень раскипятился, и сначала речь шла о полном, окончательном и бесповоротном запрете навсегда. Срок удалось значительно скостить благодаря предложению демона прямо сейчас отвезти эфирного в новый ресторанчик японской кухни, о котором тот еще не успел прознать. Несколько лет вполне могли означать пару лет, но и они, к сожалению, еще не прошли. 

_Скучно…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Не смогла удержаться. На упоминание отчета Кроули меня вдохновил сей шедевр: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8622909  
> Респект автору, этот фанфик сделал мой день.  
> ** Это не ошибка. Солнце с маленькой буквы здесь означает не наше прекрасное светило, а некую стандартную вещь на заднем плане фото, символизирующую, наряду с морем, Тотальное Благополучие. Разумеется, там может оказаться вообще все, что угодно, главное, чтобы символизировало.  
> *** Pet Shop Boys “On social media”.


	3. Оккультно-эфирные хулиганства...

Эффектно подлетев к нужному ресторанчику и нарушив уютную тишину наступающего вечера визгом тормозов, Кроули вышел из машины и увидел занимательную, с его точки зрения, картину. Пока ангел, как обычно, приходил в себя и выбирался из Бентли, демон просто стоял и наблюдал. Солнце село, и на город уже опустились сумерки. Однако, зрение у Кроули было отличное. Ничто не могло укрыться от его взгляда, если он действительно хотел увидеть. Народу на улице было на удивление мало. Он посмотрел на девочку лет пяти, потерявшую мячик, на стоящую в конце квартала на светофоре серую машину, водитель которой с багровым лицом что-то кричал в телефон, на расстроенную молодую женщину, идущую по тротуару. А вот на  
ее спутнике взгляд демона задержался подольше. Бровь поползла верх, на тонких губах заиграла змеиная ухмылочка. План созрел мгновенно. Кроули поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами. 

_Кажется, жизнь налаживалась..._

Этот жест демона не укрылся от слегка зеленоватого эфирного создания, только что выбравшегося из машины. 

– Кроули! 

– Что, ангел? Ты опять подозреваешь меня в совершении злодеяний? Я, между прочим, выполняю сейчас твою работу! – Энтони Дж. решил в корне пресечь любые домыслы, и, дождавшись Азирафеля, небрежной походкой не торопясь пошел к ресторану, наблюдая за разворачивающимися событиями. 

_Кэти, худенькая голубоглазая девочка, быстро шла, немного опережая свою мать и прижимая к груди разноцветный мячик. Торопилась она домой, к своей любимой сестренке Лиззи, которая болела какой-то сложной болезнью, уже два месяца не вставала с кровати и была всегда грустной. Они с мамой купили мячик для Лиззи, и Кэти надеялась, что та, наконец, оживет и захочет хотя бы чуть-чуть поиграть._

_Зазевавшись на яркую витрину магазина, Кэти налетала на прохожего, в результате чего мячик выскользнул из рук и резво покатился по тротуару, держа направление на проезжую часть. Кэти бросилась его догонять. Она не могла потерять его, это же мячик Лиззи! Его нужно было догнать во что бы то ни стало._

_– Кэти! Стой! – кричала мать девочки, пытаясь догнать дочь, то та уже была далеко._

_Мистер Джозеф Кривз*, респектабельный бизнесмен, в определенных кругах имеющий репутацию очень целеустремленного и весьма жесткого человека, отчаянно спешил в офис своей компании, по причине чего превышал скорость и нарушал правила. До Кроули ему было, конечно, далеко, но его серый Мерседес мчался по улицам Лондона весьма быстро. Десять минут назад ему позвонил его помощник и сообщил, что партнеры отказываются подписывать чрезвычайно выгодный для мистера Кривза контракт. Якобы, вопросы экологии. Ага! Да кого это сейчас волнует? А ведь оставались какие-то пустые формальности, Кривз даже не посчитал нужным присутствовать лично. Идиоты! Ничего не могут сделать самостоятельно. Приходилось все разруливать самому. Последние пять минут от пытался вдолбить в тупую голову своего помощника мысль, чтобы тот задержал делегацию под любым предлогом, пока он не прибудет в офис. Еще этот чертов светофор! Что происходит впереди на дороге, в этот момент его волновало меньше всего._

_Кэтрин Роуз, молодая привлекательная женщина, выпускница престижного университета и подающая надежды сотрудница известной фирмы, должна была бы излучать радость и счастье, но вместо этого излучала усталость и отчаяние. Карьера шла в гору, а вот с личной жизнью никак не ладилось. Очередной ухажер Кэтрин, идущий рядом, весь вечер жаловался на временные финансовые трудности и активно намекал на то, что Кэтрин, как добропорядочная девушка, должна, нет, просто обязана помочь несчастному, ведь он так ее любит. На самом деле она в этом сильно сомневалась. Он мог внезапно исчезнуть, потом появиться снова с букетом цветов, и, ничего не объясняя, в очередной раз попросить помощи. Как правило, финансовой. Вот и сейчас у нее уже начинала болеть голова от бесконечной скороговорки ее спутника. Сопротивляться не было никаких сил. В отчаянии она вынула кредитную карту и, помахав ней перед носом своего спутника, пообещала снять довольно крупную сумму в ближайшем банке, который был уже в пределах видимости._

_Ее спутника можно было бы назвать весьма привлекательным молодым человеком, если бы не одно обстоятельство – он по какой-то причине никогда не мог достаточно долго на кого-либо смотреть. Его маленькие глазки постоянно бегали, не имея возможности задержаться на чужом лице и тем более– прямо посмотреть в чужие глаза. В том числе и в глаза Кэтрин. На самом деле это объяснялось профессиональной привычкой. Дэн Суинни, а именно так звали спутника Кэтрин, был мошенником, аферистом, а по совместительству еще и альфонсом. Предыдущая афера с треском провалилась, кредиторы уже стали активно намекать на возврат многочисленных долгов, но Фортуна не оставила Дэна насовсем – две недели назад ему весьма удачно подвернулась Кэтрин, с которой он познакомился на одной вечеринке._

_**Щелчок.** _

_Мячик девочки, упрямо катившийся на дорогу, неожиданно наткнулся на непонятно как оказавшийся на тротуаре камень и изменил свою траекторию._

_– Кэти! Стой, говорю!_

_Услышав отчаянный крик, Кэтрин Роуз (которую родные до сих пор продолжали называть Кэти) резко остановилась._

_Ее спутник не был готов к внезапному торможению, поэтому налетел на Кэтрин, выбив из ее руки заветную кредитную карту, которая, описав замысловатую траекторию, упала на асфальт._

_Мячик, докатившись до злосчастной кредитки, остановился, накрыв ее своим круглым ярким телом._

_– Черт! – выругался Дэн Суинни, подошел к мячику и пнул его, чтобы поднять столь вожделенный для него предмет._

_Судя по последующему за данным действием воплю, серии нецензурных ругательств и поджатой ноге, невинной, на первый взгляд, детской игрушке достаточно долго удавалось скрывать начинку из кирпичей, успешно притворяясь упругим и легким мячиком, но несколько мгновений назад что-то пошло не так._

_На глазах Дэна выступили слезы, а на лице – недоумение и обида. Мячик не сдвинулся с места. Зато с места сдвинулся автомобиль мистера Кривза, и, набирая скорость, покатил по улице._

Кроули и Азирафель стояли на противоположной стороне улицы возле ресторана. Если бы Кроули улыбался, можно было бы сказать, что его улыбка стала еще шире. Но Кроули не улыбался, а, по своему обыкновению, ухмылялся. Поэтому скажем, что его ухмылка стала еще более довольной, грозя перерасти в плотоядную.

Азирафель посмотрел на демона с осуждением.

– Ангел, а ты посмотри на него внимательно. Неужели ты ничего не чувствуешь? – ответил Кроули на немой вопрос. 

Азирафель последовал совету и внимательно посмотрел на Дэна Суинни. Да, он не мог быстро почувствовать тех пороков, которые сразу распознал демон, не мог сразу понять, что _есть_ в этом человеке, но очень хорошо понял, чего в нем _нет_. В нем не было любви. Совсем не было. А вот маленькая девочка, которая, наконец, добежала до своего мяча, очень любила кого-то. Похоже, свою сестру. 

_Кэти хотела забрать свой мяч, но остановилась в нерешительности._

_Дэн, проклиная все на свете и превозмогая боль, снова подошел к ненавистной игрушке, намереваясь её поднять и достать, наконец, кредитку._

_Не тут-то было. Видимо, вредный мяч решил поэкспериментировать с собственным содержимым, и вместо кирпичей, решил предоставить убежище не иначе, как сбежавшей с космических просторов крошечной нейтронной звезде… **_

_Несчастный и глубоко обиженный на жизнь в целом и на мяч в частности аферист не только не смог его поднять, но даже сдвинуть хотя бы на полдюйма. Зловредная игрушка намертво приклеилась к тротуару, а заодно и к кредитной карте Кэтрин._

_Дэн Суинни стал закипать. Да как смеет этот… гребанный кусок резины так с ним поступать? Он собрался, нагнулся к мячу и изо всех своих сил дернул его вверх._

_Зловредный мяч снова передумал и решил, что для его внутренности все-таки больше подойдет обычный воздух. Приложив гигантское усилие и не найдя никакого сопротивления со стороны мяча, Дэн отлетел назад, стукнулся о поравнявшуюся с ним машину господина Кривза, сделал кульбит и, пробив лобовое стекло, благополучно приземлился на переднее пассажирское сиденье. Машина Кривза, отчаянно визжа тормозами, проехала несколько десятков ярдов и, наконец, остановилась. Раскрывшиеся некстати подушки безопасности надежно зафиксировали раненных, но вполне живых горе-бизнесменов._

_Своенравный мяч, выпав из рук Суинни, снова подкрался к кредитке и хищно накрыл её собой._

_Мама Кэти подошла к дочери._

_Кэтрин Роуз пребывала в полном ступоре._

Кроули и Азирафель переглянулись. 

– Наверное, ты лучше завершишь эту историю, – улыбнулся демон.

Ангел перешел улицу, легко поднял мяч, а затем и лежащую под ним кредитную карту. Повернувшись к Кэтрин, он отдал ей ее собственность. 

– Моя дорогая, вам лучше пойти сейчас домой, – мягко сказал посланник Небес.

– Но там Дэн, мой друг, я должна ему помочь, – ответила постепенно приходящая в себя девушка.

– Не стоит, с ним все будет в порядке. Вам лучше забыть о нем, – тихо ответил ангел и пристально посмотрел Кэтрин в глаза. – Поверьте, так будет лучше. У вас все будет хорошо.

– Спасибо! – сказала Кэтрин. Она что-то хотела сделать, но забыла, что именно. Ничего не оставалось, как взять себя в руки и последовать совету этого приятного мужчины.

Наполнив мяч ангельской благодатью, Азирафель повернулся к маленькой Кэти и отдал ей игрушку.

– Передай своей сестренке мячик и мои пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, – шепнул ей ангел на ушко. – Мне кажется, что скоро она пойдет на поправку.  
Выпрямившись, он улыбнулся своей сияющей улыбкой девочке и ее маме, развернулся и поспешил к демону. Пора бы уже и поужинать, в конце концов.

В это время к аварийной машине господина Кривза как раз подъезжала карета скорой помощи.

***

Когда ужин был окончен, вечер решено было продолжить в книжном магазинчике за бутылочкой коллекционного вина.

– А все-таки хорошо, что мы приехали туда вовремя, – сказал Азирафель, сидя в своем любимом кресле, вспоминая события вечера и потягивая вино. 

Ему было немного стыдно за попытку заподозрить своего друга в очередном злодействе. Но ангел не был бы ангелом, если бы не добавил с улыбкой: 

– Но я надеюсь, приклеивание монеток не заменится теперь на приклеивание мячиков?

Кроули развалился на диване, держа в руке бокал с вином, и улыбался. У него было на редкость хорошее настроение. В результате вместо того, чтобы что-нибудь съязвить, он фыркнул, а потом спросил:

– Ангел, ну вот скажи, неужели тебе никогда не хотелось похулиганить? Или, скажем, сделать что-нибудь, что очень хочется, но, вроде как, неприлично? 

По мнению Кроули, ангел был в этом отношении совершенно безнадежен, поэтому демон уже приготовился услышать в ответ гневную отповедь. Однако, его ждал сюрприз. Азирафель как-то странно посмотрел на друга, после чего потупил взор и задумался. 

Бровь Кроули поползла вверх. 

_Ого! А вечер-то, кажется, и впрямь удался…_

Демон отлип от спинки дивана и наклонился к ангелу. 

– Слушай, а давай поиграем. Если ты совершаешь какое-нибудь хулиганство, я выполню любое твое желание. А если не сможешь, то ты выполняешь моё.

Энтони с огромным удовольствием выполнил бы любое желание своего ангела, кроме одного единственного: уйти и никогда больше не возвращаться. Этого демон боялся больше всего, поэтому, как бы тяжело это ему не давалось, всегда держал себя в руках при Азирафеле, боясь своими неуместными чувствами разрушить ту дружбу и то доверие, которые установилось между ними.

_Да, чувствами… Кроули давно и безнадежно любил ангела. Считается, что демоны не могут любить, но Кроули с самого начала был неправильным. Сперва – неправильным ангелом, задававшим слишком много вопросов, а затем – неправильным демоном, умудрившимся нарушить чуть ли не все правила, существующие в Аду. Ну, разве что стены еще не лизал. Причем, правило о невозможности любить было едва ли не одним из первых, им нарушенных…_

_Хуже всего то, что приходилось держать под контролем не только себя самого, но свои чувства. А все потому, что ангелы очень чувствительны к проявлениям любви, что еще раз доказал Азирафель в Татфилде, почувствовав любовь Адама к этому месту. Поэтому Кроули не позволял себе до конца расслабляться. Это было дьявольски сложно! Особенно когда ангел улыбался ему. Кроули понимал, что рано или поздно не выдержит этой улыбки. Интересно, сколько он еще продержится, прежде чем Азирафель ощутит мощный поток его уже неконтролируемых чувств и все поймет? После пожара в книжном и полного отчаяния, пережитого демоном, страх потерять ангела стал для него чем-то вроде фобии._

Ангел с удивлением посмотрел на Кроули. 

– Ну давай! Ты же можешь сделать так, чтобы никто не пострадал… Это же интересно, в конце концов! Попробуй! Мы же уже тысячу раз выполняли работу друг друга, а сейчас я тебе предлагаю не искушение, а всего лишь какое-нибудь мелкое хулиганство. Что ты теряешь? С меня твоё желание и ужин в Ритце с блинчиками, – рыжий бестия, похоже, решил вспомнить все свои профессиональные навыки. Блинчики явно относились к разряду запрещенных приемов.

На лице несчастного ангела отразилась жестокая внутренняя борьба. Мы так и не узнаем, что повлияло на окончательное решение – волнующие события вечера, вкусный ужин, лишний бокал вина, обещанные блинчики или медовые глаза Кроули, очень внимательно глядящие на ангела. Но в чистом озере глаз Азирафеля вдруг появились теплые озорные искорки, как будто демон каким-то немыслимым образом передал ему частичку своего золотого огня. 

– Ну… хорошо! Только у меня одно условие: что бы я ни сделал, ты не будешь сердиться! 

_Сердиться на его ангела, серьезно? Он никогда не сердился на Азирафеля по-настоящему, за исключением одного единственного раза. «Но мы не друзья. Между нами нет ничего общего. Ты даже мне не нравишься». Это было не просто обидно. Это было больно. Очень больно. Он потом долго сидел в темноте кинотеатра, думал, старался понять, что сделал не так и как можно исправить. Резкий контраст того, как ангел смотрел и что говорил, вселял некоторую надежду. Все-таки ангелы врать не умеют, даже если очень хотят._

_Что же касается яростных вспышек на тему «я-не хороший-я-не милый» – это все, разумеется, для поддержания имиджа. А то некоторые невыносимые ангелы могут еще подумать, что имеют на демона слишком сильное влияние. Еще чего не хватало! Позорище-то какое._

Кроули вскочил, добавил вина Азирафелю и наполнил свой бокал.

– _Мой ангел_ , для тебя все, что угодно! Ну, тогда за ангельское хулиганство! – он чокнулся с Азирафелем и хитро подмигнул. – Когда приступим? 

– О, не торопи меня! Когда я буду готов, – ответило эфирное создание, смутившись и даже немного покраснев.

– Ладно, ладно, не буду, – огорченно вздохнул демон, – так и быть, даю тебе пару дней, но не более. Иначе тебе придется выполнить мое желание! 

Исчадие Ада хитро ухмыльнулось. Представитель Небес напрягся. Он даже представить не мог, какие желания могли гнездиться в этой рыжей голове. Азирафель знал о развитом творческом воображении Кроули – от него можно было ожидать чего угодно. Оставалось уповать на совесть, которой у демонов, по определению, не было.

Тему сменили, в ход пошла вторая бутылка вина. Посиделки затянулись, было уже далеко за полночь. Кроули откинулся на спинку дивана и задремал. Азирафель знал, что демон любит поспать, поэтому в таких случаях никогда не будил его, а только старался устроить покомфортнее, укладывал на подушку и укрывал пледом. Сам же садился в кресло напротив, брал книгу и читал. А иногда поднимал глаза и откровенно любовался красивым профилем спящего. Что же касается Кроули, то после таких посиделок ему совсем не хотелось трезветь и отправляться в свою пустую квартиру. Поэтому он частенько предпочитал свернуться на диванчике Азирафеля и «нечаянно» уснуть, зная, что его ангел будет где-то рядом. А ангел, почему-то, никогда не возражал.

В этот же раз, увидев, что Энтони спит, Азирафель сначала долго и нервно ходил возле дивана, потом все-таки накрыл спящего пледом и тихонько присел рядом так, чтобы не потревожить. Затем закусил губу, приобрел решительный вид, сделал глубокий вдох, как будто собирался нырнуть в прорубь, после чего еще раз посмотрел на Кроули и, подняв слегка дрожащую руку, щелкнул пальцами.

***

Следующим утром озорной лучик Солнца проник сквозь окно в заднюю комнатку магазина Азирафеля. Начав свой путь со светлой пряди волос сидящего на диване ангела, он проскользнул по его лицу, погладил закрытые в блаженстве глаза и двинулся дальше, как магнитом притянувшись к рыжей макушке. Демон мирно спал, уютно устроив свою голову на ангельском плече, а ангел одной рукой тихонько перебирал пряди его огненных волос, почему-то вдруг ставших за ночь значительно длиннее. Волосы неожиданно оказались мягкими и очень приятными на ощупь. Оторваться от них не было никакой возможности. В отличие от демона, Азирафель бодрствовал, но явно был где-то очень далеко от реальности. Иногда он немного наклонялся и очень легко целовал макушку Энтони так, чтобы того не разбудить. Демон не просыпался, но начинал улыбаться во сне. Пространство волновалось, наполняясь нектаром нежности. Ангел в очередной раз слегка прижался щекой к голове своего любимого демона.

Хулиганистый лучик Солнца добрался до носа Кроули и решил немного его пощекотать, в результате нарушив всю идиллию. Кроули проснулся. Открыв глаза, он сразу же понял – что-то пошло не так. Во-первых, сейчас он лежал … а, кстати, где он лежал? Было тепло, мягко и _очень приятно_. Кроули глубоко вздохнул… 

_О, Бож… Сата... да кто угодно!_

Как, будто в теплый летний день свежее дуновение ветерка принесло с собой сладкий аромат медоносных трав. 

_Невозможно надышаться._

Лоб слегка щекотали белые кудри ангела.

_Так. Стоп. Он лежит на плече Азирафеля. И как это могло произойти? Может, пара последних бокалов и была лишней, но не до такой же степени… Неужели он во сне инстинктивно пристроился к ангелу, а тот по своей душевной доброте не хочет его будить и молчаливо терпит это нахальство?_

Простая, и, в общем, правильная мысль о том, что Азирафель мог сесть рядом и сам пристроить демона себе на плечо, даже не приходила последнему в голову.

_С этим надо что-то делать. Но сейчас так хорошо, что очень не хочется даже шевелиться. А что, если, пользуясь случаем, закрыть глаза и подремать еще пару часиков? Ну, или, на сколько там у его ангела хватит терпения?_

Ангел чуть пошевелился.

_А что, если он обидится и укажет на дверь?_

Эта абсолютно нелепая, но очень страшная и совершенно невыносимая мысль заставила Кроули буквально подскочить на месте. Он посмотрел на испуганного Азирафеля и уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь наплести, но остановился. Что-то еще было не так. Резкое движение заставило обратить внимание на крайне странное поведение его волос. Они по какой-то непостижимой причине стали намного длиннее. Это уже не поддавалось никаким объяснениям.

При этом ангел вдруг приобрел крайне смущенный и виноватый вид. Он опустил глаза и безуспешно попытался что-то сказать. Яркий румянец, начав с кончиков ушей, пошел в активное наступление, довольно быстро распространяясь по щекам и на полном серьезе намереваясь оккупировать еще и шею небесного создания.

Кроули так и застыл с открытым ртом. На ангела жалко было смотреть. Наконец, набравшись храбрости, он поднял голову, взглянул на Кроули и с некоторым вызовом произнес:

– Ты, между прочим, обещал не сердиться!

До демона медленно начинала доходить суть сложившейся ситуации. 

– Ангел! Так это и есть твое… – Кроули все еще не мог поверить.

– Да, я сделал длиннее твои волосы, – слова давались ангелу все еще не легко. – Мне… так больше нравится. Ты можешь вернуть все как было, только не сердись, пожалуйста, – продолжил Азирафель и виновато улыбнулся.

_Ну и зачем так улыбаться? И так невинно смотреть, после того, как безжалостно изничтожил его, Кроули, наимоднейшую прическу? Теперь и на улицу-то, наверное, стыдно выйти. Невыносимое создание! Любой приличный демон давно бы уже что-нибудь испепелил в гневе. Он, правда, обещал не сердиться. Да и как тут сердиться? Но, хотя бы, сделать сложное лицо-то можно было… А, в результате, бедный демон сидит, забыв, как дышать, смотрит в эти бездонные небесные глаза и млеет. И за что ему все эти мучения? Неужели Всевышней мало его падения?_

– Если тебе так больше нравится… ты бы мог просто попросить, – тихо и нежно ответил Кроули. 

Затем добавил еще тише, постепенно теряя контроль: 

– Ангел, неужели ты думаеш-шь, что есть хоть что-то, чего я для тебя не с-с-сделаю, если ты попросиш-шь? 

_Сейчас демон видел для себя только две возможности: либо под любым предлогом спасаться бегством из магазина, либо снова уснуть. Последнее было явно предпочтительнее. Да, уснуть, а заодно и прийти в себя, было бы сейчас весьма кстати._

Кроули, пользуясь ситуацией, нагло улегся обратно на ангельское плечо. Вопрос о том, как он тут оказался, все еще оставался открытым, но сейчас явно не стоило выяснять подробности.

– По-моему, рановато вс-с-ставать. Посплю-ка я еще пару час-с-сиков.

Азирафель, видя, что демон стал какой-то странно тихий и даже не думает сердиться, успокоился, осмелел и нежно погладил рыжую шевелюру, затем зарылся в неё, немного помассировал, пропустил шелк волос через пальцы, любуясь игрой света. И очень нежно, почти невесомо, погладил змейку возле уха. 

_Ага, уснешь тут…_

Разомлевший Энтони Дж., едва ли не шипя от удовольствия, набрался еще большей наглости и очень осторожно взял свободную руку ангела в свою, переплетая пальцы. Он был готов к тому, что руку у него тут же отнимут. Однако, по некоторым непостижимым причинам этого так и не произошло. 

_Надо будет спросить у этого несносного ангела, что он хочет, чтобы я сделал. Я же, получается, проиграл? Интересно, кто бы мог подумать, что проигрывать иногда бывает так приятно…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фамилия нагло позаимствована из произведений Т. Пратчетта. Уж больно хороша.  
> ** Кроули знает толк в тяжелых веществах Вселенной. Маленькая ложка вещества такой звезды на Земле будет весить около ста миллионов тонн.


	4. ... и их следствия

Господин Кривз покинул больницу тремя днями позднее описанных событий. Очень выгодный контракт остался так и не подписанным. Партнеры уже успели заключить соглашение с другой фирмой. С этой поры дела господина Кривза шли не очень хорошо. Можно даже сказать, тихонько катились по наклонной. Зато жители одного маленького городка на юге Англии, чудом избежав строительства по соседству крайне вредного, но очень выгодного производства, еще долго будет наслаждаться чистым воздухом и красотой сельской местности.

Господину Суинни повезло меньше. Он провалялся в больнице около двух недель. За это время кредиторы ясно дали понять, что достанут его из-под земли. По выходе из лечебного учреждения ему было уже не до Кэтрин. Он спешно покинул страну, намереваясь попытать счастья где-нибудь подальше от родины, например, в другом полушарии. Но он совершил одну ошибку — недооценил тех крайне сомнительных личностей, у которых брал деньги. Они были не дураки. Далеко не дураки.

Кэтрин Роуз по дороге домой, будучи еще слегка не в себе, решила зайти в любимое кафе. Ей было просто необходимо посидеть за чашкой ароматного чая и успокоиться, наслаждаясь приятной атмосферой. Она еще надеялась вспомнить, что же должна была сделать. Однако, Кэтрин это так и не удалось. Раздумьям помешал молодой человек, один из компаньонов-владельцев кафе. Он давно заприметил интересную девушку, но только в этот день, наконец, решился подойти и заговорить.

Маленькая Кэти вбежала в комнату сестры, прижимая к груди мяч, и затараторила, чуть не захлебываясь словами в попытке рассказать о всех событиях вечера.

— Лиззи, представляешь, — тараторила девочка, — мы купили тебе мячик! Смотри, какой красивый! Это, чтобы ты побыстрее выздоровела. А по дороге назад он у меня укатился. А один дяденька не смог его поднять! И так ему и надо, он мне не понравился! А когда он смог поднять мяч, то сразу же улетел в машину!

Лиззи смотрела на сестру широко раскрытыми глазами и едва ли хоть что-то понимала.

— А после я боялась брать его в руки, а потом пришел другой дяденька, добрый и красивый, прямо как ангел. Он отдал мне твой мячик и велел передать тебе, что ты скоро выздоровеешь! Вот!

— Спасибо!

Лиззи взяла мяч, прижала его к своей груди, закрыв глаза. Через некоторое время на ее щеках появился слабый румянец. Она улыбнулась впервые за последние несколько недель, посмотрела на не перестававшую что-то говорить сестру и сказала:

— А вот и выздоровею!

Кэти подскочила и захлопала в ладоши. Вдруг у нее округлились глаза и она спросила:

— Слушай, Лиззи. А откуда он про тебя знает? А вдруг это и взаправду был ангел?

И, надо сказать, она была не так уж далека от истины.

***

Что же касается вышеупомянутого ангела и еще некоего демона, спустя пару часиков они все еще держались за руки.

Тщательно выстроенная оборона рушилась, рассыпаясь в пыль забвения. Веками возводимые укрепления, сцепленные страхом потерь, плавились, стекая слезами освобожденных сердец.

Кроули дремал, а Азирафель гладил волосы Энтони и таял от прикосновения нежности, обнимающей его мягкими крыльями утренней зари. По комнате разливались волны слишком долго сдерживаемых чувств, стремящихся теперь выплеснуться в мир и заполнить всю Вселенную. А где-то, за гранью, серебряным звоном тихо пели струны времени, продлевая желанный миг единства. Ангел Господень закрывал глаза и видел сияющие лики далеких звезд, дарящих ему свой свет, полный той всеобъемлющей любви, с которой они были сотворены когда-то очень давно, еще в начале Мира.

Он уже не понимал, откуда исходит это волшебство — от Кроули или от него самого? А может, оно было общее, одно на двоих, родившееся в резонансе их истерзанных и разрывающихся от Невыразимого сердец?

Ангел прижался щекой к рыжей голове своего любимого демона. На его глазах сияли слезы.

А над просыпающимся городом уже взошло Солнце, даря всем счастливым радость начала Нового дня.


End file.
